It Was You All Along
by shizinga
Summary: Syd leaves Sky heartbroken. Can Z help Sky regain his confidence back? (I suck at summaries) Sky/Z friendship and eventually Sky/Z romance! Rated T for now! TWO Chapters added! Please read and leave your valuable comments :)
1. Chapter 1

1)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did there would be more seasons and maybe a SPD season 2

(A/n: Whenever Sky became red every one got promoted so Bridge was Blue Z was green and Syd was yellow. I think its only fair that the girls also got promoted. Go Sky/Z!)

It was a gloomy day in New Tech City. The Commander of S.P.D. Earth sat in his chair thinking about the day and how did he end up in this mess. He felt like he couldn't breathe... like he was being strangled by the feelings he did not want to feel..by the sorrow he was washed with... He should've been happy now. He reached his goal. He was the commander, the shadow ranger all the more. But his happiness was greatly overshadowed by the sorrow the once pink ranger had caused him. He couldn't believe she would do this. He was finally opening up to her. He loved her.. and she loved him.. Or so he thought.

Suddenly the command center doors whoosh-ed open to reveal a guy with brownish hair, comforting smile. He looks up at his old friend, he comes up to talk to him but then he notices his friend's attire and is forced to salute him (SPD style). The commander smiles and nods for him to enter. The commander looks at his friend who is wearing a red uniform, smiles thinking about his evolution from green ranger to blue to finally the red ranger, and asks "Hey Bridge, you needed something?" The now red ranger looks confused at his friend's fake smile and replies "Sky you don't have to act strong in front of me. I know you bro."

Sky's smiles disappears and a dash of pain is seen in his crystal blue eyes which seem to water ever so slightly. "Bridge..." he trails off "I thought she loved me man." Bridge's heart breaks seeing his best friend who is generally strong, sharp and confident in such a vulnerable condition. "I know Sky...we all thought so too. Where is she? I didn't find her in her quarters and even Z couldn't catch hold of her after the scene created while you know...when Cruger was promoted..and then you were promted...and then I got promoted and then Z was promoted and Syd...Syd..." but his babbling was cut off when Sky glared at him. Sky said nothing just showed him a letter..a letter of resignation from SPD by the powerful ranger Sydney Drew herself. All Bridge could do after reading the letter was let a deep breath out followed by Sky.

This was going to be a long day.

(A/n: How was it? Please let me know! I have a long story planned for Sky/Z! This is my first fanfic please be nice! R/R guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

2)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: Z has long straight hair till her elbow..shes been in SPD for two years its about time :) and Sky and Syd dated for a year after Jack left.)

Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado stood in her now half empty room which had no character which it once had when she shared it with Syd, her best friend. Her side was fine but the ex-yellow ranger's side was completely empty with no proof that once a sweet but strong ranger lived there.

On the empty bed there was peanuts(Syd's stuffed elephant which she had from childhood) and a little silver box with a letter. Z picked up the box to open it to see a thin white gold 'S' locket with a little tiny blue jewel in the middle of the S. It resembled Z's Z locket. She then saw the letter and a picture fell off.. She bent down and picked it up to see a picture of herself and Syd in the common room smiling with Z's left hand over Syd's shoulder and Syd pressing both Z's cheeks with her right palm resulting in a very cute squeesed expression on Z's face. Z could only remember that time and smile. She then read the letter.

Dear Z,  
You've been my best friend all these years. Even though we are completely different you are the one who has been my constant companion. I was not very keen on having you as my roommate earlier but as time passed you became my sister! I came to you when Bridge confessed his feelings for you to me and I was there when you had to refuse him. Poor Bridgey. When I fell in love with Sky you were the first person who knew.. You were my rock when Sky and I had fights. And you are now the first one to know why I fell in love with Justin. Sky is great but he's not my type you know. I want the romantic guy who swipes me off my feet but Sky was well Sky..always within rules and this really irritated me many times. Sky always used to treat me like someone who knew nothing and needed to be guided and corrected everytime. I knew he loved me a lot but he had a really crappy way of showing it. But then Justin came into my life...Justin.. He is so sweet and caring and he fell in love with me the moment he saw me when we were fighting that magnet guy downtown. He was a friend I needed and when he was going to go away to the Caribbean and asked if I loved him and would join him, I just had to... I was in love. So Z I am leaving after the promotion of Sky and all of you. I know Sky wouldn't want to see me after his promotion because of our recent fight. God I've stopped keeping track of the number of fights we've had. I've talked to Cruger to let him know I'm not going to be a part of SPD anymore. Congrats on being the Blue ranger Z! I would've hated Green...sorry it looked good on you though. And Z please look after Sky, I know despite our fights he never thought I would leave but we just lost all our passion and I couldn't be a part of it anymore. Look after Sky. I'll write to you! Wear my locket and look after peanuts.  
Muaahh!  
Syd.

Z was shocked at all the new information thrown at her and then by instinct she looked behind the letter only to see a small message on the back side of the paper:

"And Z? I know you've loved Sky since forever, I could see it in your eyes, so please take care of him? He's hurting."

Syd knew? How could she? Z tried hard to cover up her feelings but Syd still saw it. A drop fell on the letter only to show that the headstrong fearless blue ranger was crying because she missed her best friend. Z now hugged peanuts and sat on her bed thinking about everything.

(A/n: Two new characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter one of which is going to play a vital role in the Sky/Z life! Please R/R)


	3. Chapter 3

3)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: I have introduced two new characters for the green and yellow ranger posts, they're going to be brothers! Also SPD uniforms have changed.)

SPD uniform:  
The uniform for guys is more or less the same other than being fitted, it is blackish gray instead of gray and the ranger color line in the front torso area is thinner and three bands of the respective ranger color are in the elbow portion of the left hand full sleeve instead of the whole sleeve being colored.  
Girls uniform is changed with it being blackish gray and theres no skirt but fitted trousers till the end and boots with wegde heels.. all blackish gray and the torso part and sleeve part is same as the guys new uniform style.

New Characters:  
Name: Tylor Smith  
Age: 22yrs  
Personality: Charming, flirtatious, a ladies man which is aided by his good looks.  
Looks: Brown hair, brown eyes, fair, height like Bridge, well built physique.  
Top C-Squad cadet who is always excelling in the action field but ask him about Rule No. 134/b from the SPD rulebook he'll give you one of his killer smiles and try to get out of the situation.  
Superpower: He can forsee events by the second which can give him the upper hand during battles since he can see the enemies plan of action. But he still hasn't mastered it yet and can only use his power once or twice at a time because it is mentally straining.

Name: Kyle Smith  
Age: 21yrs  
Personality: Sweet and charming, but serious at the same time. He's ahead of his brother in the looks department but fails to have the flamboyant charisma that his brother gives off.  
Looks: Brownish blonde hair with light brown eyes, a tad bit tanned as compared to his brother.  
He is another C-squad cadet to watch out for he is immensely sharp and witty. He's can tell you all about the SPD rulebook but is a bit behind than his brother in the fighting department.  
Superpower: He has super speed (Just like Flash) but cannot pair his fast running with fast fighting. He has to learn a lot.

After Syd's departure from SPD there was a change in the ranger squad. The ideal squad was going to be Bridge as red, Z as blue, Syd as green, Tylor as yellow and SOPHIE as pink. But now everything had changed.  
Commander Tate called upon his existing B-squad rangers to the command centre along with Manx inorder to discuss what has to be done. Bridge, Z, Tylor and SOPHIE enter and salute. Sky nods and tells with a straight face no emotion whatsoever "Since one of our rangers has resigned we need to take a decision to complete the squad... Z!"

Z who was not paying attention at his words was shocked to hear her name and looks up to Sky and says "Yes Sky?" When Sky glares at her she immediately tries to save it "I mean Commander Tate?"  
Sky still glaring at her "First of all whenever the commander is speaking you must listen to WHAT HE IS SAYING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
Bridge's and SOPHIE's eyes widened and Tylor simply looked confused.  
Z, who was taken aback by his outburst would have given some witty reply back but chose to stay calm since she knew he was taking his frustration out on her, says with a straight face full of dignity "I'm sorry Commander. You we're saying?"  
Sky who now caught hold of his emotions after Z's mellow reply said "You have been training the C-squad cadets, am I right?"  
"Yes Commander." replied Z.  
Sky then asks "Do you see anyone worthy enough to be the B-squad yellow ranger?"  
Z thinks a bit and then nods "Sir, I think cadets Kyle Smith and Damian Cole are both in the running for SPD Yellow."  
Sky nods and looks towards Bridge and asks "What do you think cadet Carson?"  
Bridge says "I agree with Z both are great but I think Kyle Smith is better because his powers may help us during battles much more than Damian's..."  
Z nods in agreement. Sky trusting both his old friends nods and asks Kat to call Kyle to the command centre. Kyle enters and salutes the commander and winks at Tylor, Tylor winks back. Sky rolling his eyes says "Kyle we have all seen your capabilities and power and you are now the SPD yellow ranger 4th in rank. Congratulations." Kyle who was now smiling from ear to ear suppressed his smile to become any wider and clears his throat and salutes and takes the SPD morpher and says "Its an honour Commander." Sky sees the enthusiasm in him and gives a half smile and says "dismissed." The B-squad cadets salute and start leaving. Sky sees Z sighing and leaving. He looks to Kat and she glares at him and says sternly "What was that Sky? You had no business to scream at Z. She also is shocked to find out about Syd leaving." She then glares at him again and continues to work with a pissed face causing Sky to sigh. Outside the command centre doors Tylor looks at Z's retreating form and follows her and then stops right in front of her causing her to hault. Giving her his killer smile he asks "Hey beautiful, you know you're face looks 1000times more pretty if there was a smile on it." Z looks at him with a confused look and says "I'm sorry but WHAT?" He says "I'm just saying the Commander's a dog he had no right to shout at a beautiful rose such as yourself." He then winks at her. Z rolls her eyes, getting annoyed she says "Hey you have no idea what Sky is going through so I say you can it." She glares at him and turns to walk only to see Sky standing at her giving her a apologetic smile. He wishes to say something but sees Tylor standing there and keeps staring at him narrowing his eyes untill he leaves and looks at Z and says "I'm sorry Z. I kinda forgot you were Syd's bestfriend too and you'll miss her too...I ..." He was cut off by Z who now smiled and said "Its okay Sky, I'm not mad." Sky then says "Wow a big change in you after all huh?" Z thinks 'You just never took the time to notice.' but says "Yeah I'm a big time senior now and have to act like it too." She smiles at him which causes him to smile too and he says "Yeah..Listen Z I better get going I have loads of stuff to do and you have.." he looks up thinks "..squad training and just another thing when there are other people in the room try and call me Commander Tate." He smiles and winks. Z laughs and says "Yeah sorry about that it's just that you've been commander for 4hrs now it'll take time to get used to." She then sees D-squad cadets coming towards them she then smiles at him and salutes and walks away. Sky, still smiling and content after apologizing walks towards the command centre.

(A/n: How was it? :P kinda cute! Please R/R! I plan on making Tylor interested in Z which makes the commander uncomfortable... hmm.. lets see.. it won't be sudden though! Go Sky/Z!)


	4. Chapter 4

4)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

Z walked into her room only to find it locked. Confused she tried her morpher on the morpher scanner but it still showed 'Access Denied'. Getting annoyed she then saw Bridge smiling and coming towards her with SOPHIE hand in hand. Z smiled at the adorable couple and asked SOPHIE "Hey weren't you going to be my roomie? And why can't I get access to our room? And.." She was cutoff when SOPHIE said "Yes I am your roomie and the reason you can't get access to this room is because our room is on the floor above where the A-squad rangers used to stay.. The rooms are big and amazing" she squealed causing Z to get excited. Z then asks Bridge "Are the guys shifted to the floor above too?" Bridge then says "Yeah! And since I'm the red ranger I get a room all to myself which should make me happy but I'm not because I like having a roomie..but now that Sky is the commander... he gets an even bigger room all to himself...which I can't share cause he is the commander.."(Z and SOPHIE both roll their eyes)"..and the Smith bros get a room to share.. I wouldn't want to separate brothers..so.." "BRIDGE!" Both the girls shouted when they couldn't take it anymore. Bridge then looked at them innocently and said "Sorry."

Smiling and saying bye to Bridge and SOPHIE who were going out for patrolling, Z headed to the new quarters fit for rangers and not cadets! Z was shocked to see her and SOPHIE'S room! It was thrice as big as her previous room with blue on the left and pink on the right side. Her side being elevated by a step and her bed was now a double bed and she had her very own bathroom previously she and Syd had only one in their room. Her closet was big with a dresser and a table full of her CDs and music stuff! Posters of singers and popstars hung on her side of the wall and big pictures of her friends Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, SOPHIE and herself were on her table. She loved it. On the pink side it was mostly the same minus all the posters and pictures, SOPHIE's side had a computer and her live size charger which would charge her while she 'slept' (she is a cyborg) and everything being pink. Bridge had a slightly smaller room since it was only him lodging but it was still pretty big for one person. The green and yellow ranger's room was the mirror image of the girl's room just the difference was that the right side belonged to the green ranger and was elevated and Tylor's side contained pictures of only himself, and two guitars were fitted on the wall. The yellow side was the same as the green side other than a big book shelf and pictures of Kyle and some of his brother and parents.

(A/n: Enough about rooms :P )

After seeing her room thoroughly she saw peanuts on her table with the box that had the S locket which Z wore but now had Syd's letter folded up inside. Hopefully the movers didn't read it. Z then thought about Syd's letter and how she was asked to 'look after' Sky. She then took out her morpher and connected Sky. Sky answered on the other line "Commander Tate" Z rolled her eyes "Oh c'mon Sky I know you love being commander but answering the morpher addressing yourself as Commander is a bit too much." Sky shot back "Hey I don't know who may be on the line so.." Sky was cutoff by Z saying "But the ones calling the commander know that they're calling the commander right? So.." Sky barged in "Okay Okay Z! You win gosh anyways why did you call?"

Z smiled and asked "Hey Sky they're is something important I need to talk to you about can you come to the common room I need to show you something?" Sky knew she was going to answer for her bestfriend whom he tried to remove from his thoughts by working all the time so he flatly refused "No Z I can't. I'm busy." Not getting Z's response he added "Moreover I'm the commander so if I go to the common room all the cadets..." "Oh yeahhh.." Z replied cutting him off, she hadn't thought about this. He sighed, she continued "Okay so I'm coming to the command centre." Sky immediately replied "No no no I don't want to make a scene. Just drop it Z I don't want to talk about her." Z getting annoyed said "HER name is Sydney you loved her Sky, she had her reasons and you have the right to know those reasons and I'm not going to let this go, you have to know." Sky knowing Z, knew she was not going to leave it and he also wanted to know why Syd would leave him even though he wouldn't admit it, he said "Z why are you so stubborn... fine. Wheres your and SOPHIE's room?" Z was initially shocked but she replied anyways "Floor 12 Room 70."

(A/n: What will happen in the room? ;) R/R to know guys!)


	5. Chapter 5

5)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

Z waited sitting on her bed clutching peanuts. The door slid open to show Sky with arms crossed on his chest and not looking happy. Z looked at him and thought 'God he's so handsome and his eyes...and...snap out of it Z you need to tell him' Z then came out of her thoughts her cheeks ever so slightly pink. She was about to say something when Sky said "So? What is it? I don't have much time you know." She could see his eagerness to know about Syd..she then thought he still loves her, he'll always love her she needed to move on from Sky but she just couldn't. She then replied "Come and sit this is gonna take more than a bit." Sky sighed and sat beside Z, Z put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him the letter that Syd left for her. Sky looked at her and before taking the letter he asked "She left it for me?" Z shook her head. He then understood that the letter was for Z, he then asked "Should I even?..." Z then rolled her eyes in her mind and said "Yes Sky u must! You need to read it and understand this because you're really losing it Sky you are intolerable.. even more than before." Z said with a playful smile...causing Sky to smile. Still smiling he said sarcastically "Yeah right." As his eyes went from Z to the letter in his hand his smile disappeared he sighed and started reading.

After 10mins or so of re-reading the letter Z who was now standing on SOPHIE's side to give him some space heard a sob, she turned back to see Sky still looking at the letter as stray tears still fell on the letter. Z's heart broke to see him like this said "Aw Sky..." as she reached over to him. He then signalled her to stop she stood near him and he regained his composure wiping away any tear left and said "She never loved me. How dare she use me like this." Z who thought showing him the letter would make things easier was completely taken aback by his comment. She then said "No Sky you're taking it all wrong! Sydney loved you Sky!" Sky shot back "Oh yeah? Then why the hell did she leave me and move to the Caribbean with that guy Justin? I knew something was going on between them I knew it how could she and all those times when she said she was out with you she was with him right?" Z now looked to the ground. "RIGHT?" He screamed causing Z to break her silence only to scream back "I never knew this okay? She used to tell me about Justin and I used to hide it from you I know I did you wrong!" Sky scoffs, Z looks up and closes her eyes and then looks back at him and continues "But I didn't know she loved Justin she used to tell me he was a family friend visiting her!" Sky then laughed "Wow I can't believe she lied to everyone!" Z couldn't take it anymore she then simply pushed him to make him sit on the bed again and she then put her hands through her hair in frustration and then on her hips and said "LISTEN Sky, I know what Syd did was wrong but if I was ever in her shoes I would do the same thing too...Syd.."

Sky scoffed saying "Two peas in a pod eh?" Z then shot back "Will you shut up? Yes I would. Who are you to judge? Sydney was not happy with you Sky she missed the spark that you two had, heck we all missed it, you both were only together because you didn't want to break your friendship and the leftover love that was left! She was not happy Sky. Okay tell me one day that you two were happy and did not fight. I'm not talking about the initial days. You have any memories?" Sky was about to open his mouth Z cut him off "Oh please don't say Valentine's Day I knew what happened you guys fought over the waiter." Sky then said "But people fight in relationships Z! It's only normal!" Z then replied "It is normal only to a limit okay? Admit it you guys were not happy Sky. You would've broken up eventually you know I'm telling the truth."

Sky then sighed and was still figuring out whatever Z said was true. Z then saw his face soften and continued not screaming this time "Sydney is a like a princess Sky she needs to be treated like one but you were more interested in the SPD handbook and your duties as the red ranger. Justin gave her everything you couldn't Sky...I know its bitter but its the truth. Otherwise if she was happy why would she leave you?" Silence fell in the blue ranger's room.

Sky still seated finally got the guts to say something "You're right Z...I...I messed it up...she was perfect but I messed it up.  
.." he choked, even though it pained Z to see him cry over Sydney she still pulled him into an embrace where Sky's head rested a bit below her shoulder and she kept rubbing his back. He felt nice that here he didn't have to act strong he could let his heart out to someone. When he was done crying he looked up at Z and said "Thanks Z" she smiled and said "Anytime Sky. You know you can tell me anything.." She moved from the embrace and said playfully "Now if you cry anymore I'm gonna tell everyone that the Commander of SPD Earth cries like a baby!" And then she mock acted a crying baby and Sky laughed and said "You dare. This is not to get out of this room and NO ONE has to know." He warned her and she said "Fine. Hey...you forgave her right?" He thought and said "Yeah." Z smiled.

Then Sky turned the letter over and said "Hey what's this?" Z's eyes widened in horror as she snatched the letter from him and said "Hey that's personal!" Sky now curious tried to snatch it from her and said "You let me read the letter! Hey what is it?" but she ran and he couldn't catch it. Z then glared at him "That message is only for me to know okay? Now go and do some boring commander duties." Z said as she moved to her desk and folded the letter and put it inside the box. Sky acted offended "Hey! I love the paperwork..." Then he thought what the heck "You're right Z its really boring even for me." He sighed and smiled. Z couldn't help but smile. Sky then said "Thanks again Z." Z smiled "You're welcome." He left her room still thinking did he just open up to Z Delgado? And why did it feel so good? And what was the message behind the letter? He had to know.

(A/n: Its always nice to open up to someone don't ya think? R/R guys! I need the love! No flaming!)


	6. Chapter 6

6)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: After all these years I do not think it would matter but I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS)

[A week after the outburst in Z's room]

Z then got a call in her morpher and was told by Kat to reach the command centre. Z reached faster than expected because the A-squad rooms were closer. She saw Sky standing with Kat discussing something. She then entered and asked "Whats wrong Kat?" Sky looked at her and asked "Where's Tylor?" Z looked puzzled and said "I don't know last I saw him he was outside training with Kyle half n hour ago." Just then Tylor came "Ahh sorry commander I just took time getting here, I still gotta learn the ways and...um anyways, what's wrong?" He cut short his explanation when Sky, Z and Kat all three went from listening to him to looking back on the computer screen when they heard a crash from the monster. Sky replied "A monster. What's new? I want Z and you to go and investigate." Z then asked "What about the others?" Kat replied "Bridge, SOPHIE and Kyle are already sent for another mission downtown." Z nodded and both rangers saluted and ran out Tylor after Z. Both Z and Tylor screeched their patrol cycles to a halt when they reached the spot where the monster was last spotted. When they saw it they both charged towards it. Tylor being first to kick it causing it to stumble. Z then removed her morpher and showed it to the monster and commanded "SPD! You are under arrest!" The monster simply laughed and hit her with his blasters. Z dodged all the blasts and hit it with her own blasters, then Tylor joined the fight and they both started fighting, when the monster got the upper hand, Z said "This is not working" she came into position, Tylor a bit behind her on her left she shouted "Ready?" Tylor replied with equal confidence "Ready!" "SPD Emergency!" Both shouted in unison. They were tranformed into the blue and green rangers and fought the monster, Z then summoned her patrol cycle and blasted the monster and then picked her lower body from the bike and gave a sideways kick from both the legs to the monster. Then Tylor blasted with the green blaster and the monster finally lost. Z then removed her morpher pointed it at the monster and commanded "You have been charged for causing havoc in the city and for harming innocent civilians. Judgement!"  
"Guilty!" both Z and Tylor said when the red cross came into vision. Z then removed a bone and called RIC and when RIC was transformed into the canine canon with Tylor holding the canon on his knee, she shouted "Ready? Fire!" And the monster got confined. Here in the command centre Sky and Kat breathed sighs of relief and smiled. Kat says "Z has improved drastically and she makes a great team with Tylor." Sky smiles and says "Yes she has. And about Tylor, hes new we'll see about him."  
Once the monster got contained both the rangers powered down and Z walked and bent to pick up the containment card from the ground, just then Tylor commented with a smirk "Niceeee ass!" Z glared at him and held him by his collar with her right hand and said "You are not going to flirt with me. UNDERSTOOD?" She practically shouted in the end. Tylor initially shocked then smirked back at her "Hey I was not flirting I was just appreciating beauty." Z's lips formed a smile involuntarily seeing his smirk, she then rolled her eyes left his collar and starting walking towards her patrol cycle. He smiling and walking after her to sit in his patrol cycle. Sky and Kat saw all of this. Kat smiled at the flirtation and looked to Sky and said "I think they could end up together." Sky gave a fake smile back but what he couldn't understand was that why was he feeling a bit different about Tylor flirting with Z. He couldn't make out what he was feeling.

(A/n: Jealousy perhaps? Well we'll just have to wait and watch! Please R/R I'll pop chapters after chapters! ;) )


	7. Chapter 7

7)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I do not own POWER RANGERS!

(A/n: Get ready for the start of Sky/Z friendship...I mean they were friends before but now is their journey towards being in love...but don't expect Sky/Z love now. OMG I'm babbling like Bridge :P Just see this as the phase between friendship and love.)

After destroying and containing the monster Z and Tylor came back to the command centre. Kat who was standing with Sky smiles and says "Congratulations Z I could see real leadership quality in you today..Doggie would be so proud. And Tylor congrats on your first mission...And.." But she couldn't complete when Boom came running covered in smoke screaming "Kat Kat I screwed the quantum enhancer I screwed the quantum enhancer!" Everyone rolled their eyes except Tylor who looked genuinely concerned. Kat saw the concern and said "Don't worry this happens a lot I'll fix it." And goes after Boom leaving Sky, Z and Tylor in the command centre.

Sky then smiles and says "You were really good today Z, the pro-combat training you did 6months ago in planet Xenux has really made you a great fighter." Z blushes a bit and smiles and says "Thank you commander." Sky then moves on to Tylor and says "As for you Tylor, you need to improve even more, you are third in command, I advice you to do more training. Dismissed." Z who looked confused because she thought Tylor fought well saluted with Tylor and was following him to leave when the commander said "Not you Z." She then stopped and when Tylor went looking disappointed Z asked Sky "You didn't think he fought well today Sky?" Sky looked her and said "No Z he still needs to learn a lot." Z still confused asks "Learn what?" Sky then glares at her and says "Why are you taking his side I just felt he needed to improve." Z now seeing Sky glaring at her shoots "Hey I didn't think he fought that bad he, Kyle and SOPHIE have all completed SWAT training and we've trained them ourself on Earth so I think they're pretty good, best of C-squad as per me." She now didn't need to mellow down because Sky was not depressed like he was two weeks back. Sky smiles "So the old Z is back." Z sees his smile and smiles back "She never left, she just didn't come out much but now she will." Z winks at Sky. Sky laughs and says "Yeah I think I was pretty hard on him I'll talk to him later." Z then comes and sits on one of the chairs of the round table and Sky sits on another chair.

They both smile and both remained silent but then Z said "Hey Sky we really miss you in the common room even though you used to sit by yourself reading the SPD handbook or making a model plane or drink coffee or simply glare at us for having fun, but we still miss you." Sky smiled causing Z's heart to melt and said "I miss it too Z, I miss your constant mockery, witty replies but I love being commander too." He says with his chest puffed with pride. Z simply rolls her eyes and was about to say something when her morpher beeps she picks it up and finds out SOPHIE is on the other line telling her to come to the common room pronto as Bridge is having a buttery toast eating competition against Kyle! Z gets all excited and Sky smiles, she then looks at Sky who motions her to get going, Z's smile goes away as she knows Sky wont be joining her and sighs and tells she'll be right there and tells them not to start without her.

Z then looks at Sky and says "Lighten up Sky!" Sky smiles remembering when she told him this 2 and half years back during Syd and Jack's birthday party. He then shakes his head slightly to remove thoughts of Syd.. Just when Z was about to go she tripped and was about to fall when Sky got hold of her. She looked into Sky's eyes and he was directly looking into hers too, Sky felt his hand touching Z's waist and the other on her shoulder and he was enjoying it. He then sees strands of long hair on Z's face and removes his hand from her shoulder still holding her firmly by the waist and removes any hair that was hiding her beautiful face...Sky then let his finger remove the hair from her forhead touching her face from the forhead to her cheek to letting the hair fall back.. Sky's morpher beeps, an alarm for something, ruining the moment as Z and Sky both looked embarrassed and Z's face was pinker than SOPHIE's uniform. Z then mutters "Damn heels." Sky only smiled as he saw how the wedge heeled boots looked so good on her. Z completely embarrased gave him a salute and left. Z then thought why did she salute him omg what must he be thinking shes so dumb! She then reached the common room only to see everyone waiting for her and as she entered Tylor said Ready Set Go! And Bridge and Kyle started stuffing their faces with buttery toast while SOPHIE recorded the whole thing! Z laughed seeing Bridge's face but all she could think was about the moment she had with Sky in the command centre...

(A/n: Well how was the moment?)


	8. Chapter 8

8)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

(A/n: Sky/Z moment coming up!)

Z simply sat and smiled thinking about what happened earlier in the command centre, how much she loved Sky's firm hands holding her, his eyes fixed on hers, the way her heart beat grew by the second, her thoughts were interrupted by Tylor literally screaming "Z!" Z suddenly snapped out of her dreams only to see everyone looking at her, Kyle with a balloon face stuffed with buttery toast and Bridge's face even more swollen with half a toast sticking out. She said "Wh...what?" Bridge says something with his mouth full but is only understood as mumble, SOPHIE cuts him and says "We've been calling you for some time now but you just weren't paying attention and…"  
"Whatever but Kyle won right? He won." Tylor said not letting her finish. SOPHIE glares at him "No he hasn't all I've been saying is that Bridge has won so you can suck it okay?" Both Tylor and SOPHIE continue their heated argument, Z simply chuckles and looks down. After the buttery toast competition Bridge and Z went for their scheduled patrolling on the jeep, Bridge driving and Z sitting on the side looking out for anything suspicious. Bridge then breaks the silence saying "Hey Z you look a bit off these days, I know you miss Syd but I think there's something else too..." Z looks at him and sighs "Yeah Bridge there's a lot going on in my head but I'd rather not talk about it you know." She smiles sweetly. Bridge smiles at her and looks ahead and says "All right." After some time Bridge says "Hey isn't that Jack and Ally and oh..." he stops talking when he sees them kissing in the park. Z simply laughs. They stop right in front of them causing Jack and Ally to break apart, Z smirks and says "Bro get a room." Jack sees his friends in the jeep and laughs "Heyyyyy. So patrolling? How much do I miss this." Z and Bridge both sensing the sarcasm in his voice roll their eyes, Bridge saying "Yeah right!" Suddenly their morphers ring as Z answers hers Kat says "A robot is coming your way i've sent the others." Bridge tilts his head to answer into Z's morpher "We're on it Kat." Just then the green, yellow and pink rangers come on three patrol cycles. Z glares at them "Hey that's my ride!" Tylor who is sitting on her blue patrol cycle smirks and says "Hop on then." Jack glares at him and Z simply rolls her eyes and says "Get off!" as she hops on her patrol cycle, Tylor laughs and gets on his green patrol cycle, Bridge hops on his red one and Kyle and SOPHIE hop on the jeep and scoot off with Z shouting "Bye Jack Ally!" leaving Jack simply annoyed by the way Tylor flirted with his little sister. Ally sees his annoyance and scoffs "Oh c'mon Jack she's big enough to handle herself!" Jack smiles at her thinking how perfectly she reads his mind and says "Yeah my sis is the blue ranger..." he looks down n smiles then looks up playfully at Ally and continues "Now... where were we?" Ally giggles and leans in to capture his lips as he kisses her passionately.

That night Z had a tough time sleeping as her mind was still fixed on the memories of earlier that day, how she felt perfect being in Sky's arms. Still smiling at the thought she sees the time its 10:30pm and gets up tying the strings of her sky blue night-robe over her white tankini top and dark blue pajama shorts, she walks towards the common room, as she gets her hot chocolate and walks in the empty hallways towards her room she sees the commander's room is slightly open, she finds this weird and knocks and almost whispers "Sky? Sky you alright? Sky?" She then squeals when she feels a strong hand on her shoulder and while abruptly turning back a bit of hot chocolate falls on her right thigh and she screams in a whispering voice "Ow ow ow ow ow... Sky! You scared me ow ow ow!" Sky then stands there amused seeing Z hopping on one leg with one hand holding her open hair together and the other holding the hot chocolate... She looks so cute he thought and with a wide smile said "Sorry Z! Here come I'll put some ice!" He takes the hot chocolate from her hand and holds her upper arm and takes her to his room. Z looks at the room in amazement and sits on the chair Sky brought her to and says "Wow when did we check into a 7 star hotel?" Sky chuckles as he takes a cube of ice from the fridge and says "Yeah the room is pretty nice." "And big don't forget big! Ooohh you have a fridge too? Sweet! And whats..." She said pointing towards a big metal guarded box "...that big met...oww!" Her excited outburst was cut short when she felt ice on the spot where the hot chocolate fell on her thigh, she then looked down to see Sky kneeling down and gently applying ice on the burnt part, she smiled and her face resembled a bright red apple.

When Sky looked up at the now silent Z, he smiled seeing her flushed face and asked "What is what? You we're asking something." She didn't hear anything because she was imagining herself and Sky making out in his room and then going down for their 10th wedding anniversary party where their twins waited for them and...and her thoughts were interrupted when she was shaken by Sky saying "Z!" She then asked "Huh sorry what?" He rolled his eyes "What were you thinking about cadet?" He smirked. It was her turn to roll her eyes and said "Ohh nothing mighty commander!" He laughed and said "Well that is a safe in which all the main criminal containment cards are kept safely." She then looked at him innocently confused. He then saw her confused face and said "Weren't you asking about that?" He said pointing towards the big heavy box. "Uhhh nevermind what has gotten into you Z? You've been well, NOT you since the past days." Z smiled and said "Oh it's nothing I just have a lot on my mind." Sky then smiled and said "Hey c'mon I want to show you something." He then took her to the big balcony attached to his room and she was just awestruck by the city view in front of her. The wind blew causing her hair to fly and light blue robe to flutter... Sky then saw how beautiful Z actually looked, he just never noticed. He then pulled Z to sit beside him on the mattress on the floor with pillows. She sat and they talked and talked about everything not caring about the time.

It was 12:15am and the commander exclaimed "You've never had a boyfriend? I mean how is that even possible!" Z still chuckling at his amazement says "Hey what's there not to believe! I just didn't find the right guy! I thought I had a boyfriend in a guy named Chris when I was 15 but now when I think of it, it was nothing but a silly teen infatuation" Sky still amazed asks "You've never even kissed anybody?" Z looks down her cheeks slightly pink. Sky looks at her embarrassment and teases "Ohooo you have!" Z blushing hard "Yeah! It was with Chris. That was my first and only kiss till now." Z says still blushing.  
The clock shows 2am and laughter can be heard from both Sky and Z and Z saying "Wait wait so you're telling me you actually wore a sarong to school?" Sky trying to contain his laughter "Well I had no choice Fred challenged me to! Oh my God now when I think of it..." He couldn't complete because he burst out laughing at that thought again, Z laughing the whole time.

4:59am and the sun is bright showing two friends sleeping on a balcony half-covered up with a black quilt, with Z's head on Sky's shoulder, a faint smile on both faces. Sky's morpher rings to show its 5am. He had put the alarm in the night incase Z crashed in his room and Z could then get back to her room without being caught. Sky wakes up seeing Z sleeping peacefully and smiles but then wakes her up "Hey Z get up." Z's eyes slowly open and when she sees the city skyline in her view her eyes become wider. Sky chuckles "Don't be startled Z we were talking and then both of us slept here, I think you should get back to your room." Z looking at him smiling says "Yeah you're right." She gets up, Sky following suit, she then ties her robe tighter and combs her messy bed hair with her fingers and wears her bed slippers and gets into his room and proceeds to leave his room but before she leaves she looks back at Sky who was simply looking at her tired because of the lack of sleep, and says smiling "I cannot remember a day when I laughed so much with you Sky thanks for opening up. I had a great time." Sky smiles and replies "Me too Z. I needed that." Z nods still smiling and leaves. Sky sighs and jumps on his bed still smiling, puts an alarm for 6am and sleeps. Z tiptoes her way into her room and puts an alarm for 6:30 and jumps on her bed and almost immediately sleeps.

(A/n: Awww so sweet right?)


	9. Chapter 9

9)  
It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

(A/n: 6months later. I know 6months! Sky/Z became best of friends and many little moments took place between them to bring them closer, I leave it up to you to think about it! Z's feelings for Sky are stronger, and Sky has now forgotten about Syd's betrayal and Z has become "his person" to whom he has no problem opening up to.)

Its 11pm in the night and Z tiptoes her way to the balcony of the commander's room to scare Sky but Sky simply glares at her saying "You're late." And then notices something about her, rolls his eyes and mutters "Oh my god not again. She's gonna be late isn't she?" Z simply looks at him blankly. Sky rolls his eyes and complains "Ah why bother." He then walks past her only to see another Z almost shooting in and sliding to stop in front of him smiling sheepishly and pleading "Sorry sorry sorry I got…" She was cut off when Sky rolled his eyes and completed her sentence for her "I got late because of the wait what did you bring today?" She shows him two big square boxes and he says almost completely out of practice "I got late because of the pizza I know Z I know." He moved on to get two cola cans from the fridge, Z silently fiddling with the corners of the pizza box and waiting for him to complete his rant and he continues "What's new? And Z the replica thing?" He says pointing to the girl standing in the balcony "Is getting old. So please next time think of something better." Z chuckles and looks at her replica and she vanishes and then goes to the balcony, Sky following her with drinks, and asks "How can you even tell the difference Sky? No one can! Even I get confused sometimes!" Sky smiles as he sees her sitting in her spot as usual on the mattress having two pillows behind her and one on her lap and answers while sitting and passing a can to her "Well I just can." Z lifts one eyebrow up, Sky sees that and answers "What? I can! Well the replica doesn't annoy me as much as the original does." Z scoffs "Yeah right."

Sky then mock glares at her and then looks deep into her beautiful brown yes "Ok fine the difference lies in your eyes, your replicas don't have your eyes." Z gets almost shocked and summons her replica and sees right into her eyes. Sky simply laughs at both Z's staring into each other and says "Z you are a big time freak!" Z then hits him in the hand and he rubs his arms mouthing an 'Ow'. Z's replica then disappears and Sky mocks her "Wait we'll be needing Referee Delgado summon her back!" Z then shoots back "No we don't cause we're not playing cards today!" "We're not?" Sky asks. Z then smiles "No we're gonna talk... okay you know what happened today in the common room? Tylor gave me a red rose and..." Sky now annoyed "God not Tylor again. Why doesn't he give up already?!" Z's heart starts beating rapidly thinking about Sky getting jealous she says "I know right? Kyle's more sensible than his brother. You know what Kyle said the funniest thing today..." Sky heard Z tell him about the day and how much fun did he miss but he couldn't understand why was he feeling so jealous of Tylor, he knew Z didn't like Tylor like that and the way Z's been talking about Kyle, he can't stop getting jealous of Kyle now...his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Z laughing saying "...and SOPHIE? Oh my god she fell right on top of him! Poor Bridge! When will Tylor and SOPHIE ever stop fighting!?" Sky saw her laugh and also laughed. Z then hit him in the arm "Heyyy you weren't even listening!" She glared at him. He tried to save it "I was!" She simply said "You are a terrible liar Sky do you want me to summon Referee Delgado again?" Sky couldn't help but laugh "Referee Delgado is biased towards you for obvious reasons!"  
"She is not!" Z shot back.  
"Is too."  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is nottt!"  
Sky puts his hands up as if he is surrendering "Okay okay! Now enough about you, you won't believe what happened to me today I had a video chat with Cruger!" "No way Cruger!?" Z asked shocked as they had not spoken to him since when Sky got promoted. "Yeah! He's giving major funding to add to the zords..." and then Sky continued to tell his day as they both ate the pizzas Z tearing the slice from the crusts and then only eating the slice which made Sky very happy because those leftover crusts always made a good snack for him later on.  
The alarm went off around 4:59am, Z got up as usual and told Sky she was leaving Sky mumbled something in his sleep to put an alarm for 6am on his morpher which made Z roll her eyes since she did that practically every day anyways, she then saw him sleep, she then took his morpher and set the alarm and then before getting up she saw him sleeping, she saw him every day but today she couldn't figure out why but Sky looked so gorgeous sleeping peacefully and Z couldn't help herself but stare at him and gave a small kiss on his cheek and then immediately ran out hoping he wasn't awake.

Sky got up when his alarm rang at 6a.m. he thought he would go to gym half n hour late today, he was looking forward going to the gym since he had to ask Z about her little kiss in the morning and he loved to see the headstrong girl blush. At around 7a.m. Sky kept looking at the gym doors while doing his pushups waiting for Z. He was wearing a fitted black gym sando with grey gym shorts and grey gym shoes with black socks. Many cadets got conscious when they saw the commander gymming with them, Sky simply rolled his eyes and said as he got up wiping his sweat with a towel "Cadets you don't need to pay attention on me you can carry on." When he looked towards two female cadets they squealed getting excited that their hot commander saw them. Sky simply looked away and smiled just then he saw Z come in walking and talking with Bridge holding her gym bag wearing a fitted blue and yellow sleeveless gym blouse and fitted black gym shorts with black gym shoes and blue ankle length socks. Her hair was open, Sky just couldn't stop staring at her, and he didn't know he was lost in her when Bridge said "Hey Sky! I mean commander. You here? Now?" Bridge was wearing white gym shorts with a red gym sando and black gym shoes with red socks, he also wore a white head sweat band. Sky looked at Bridge and said "Yeah I got up late." Z suddenly said "Why? I did put the alarm!" Sky glared at her and Bridge looked at her confused and asked "Why would you put an alarm on his morpher Z he's a control freak."

It was Bridge's turn to receive an icy glare from Sky. Z then said "Oh I mean Sky had told me to put the alarm while I was on...night duty." Bridge satisfied with her answer went to the bench press. Z then whispered to Sky "I had put an alarm, I didn't forget! Wait did I?" She then looked up with one finger on her chin and the other hand on her hip. Sky simply rolled his eyes and smiled facing her so that no one else could see and said "You did put it Z and I got up too but I came late for a reason." Z asked "Why?" looking genuinely confused as Sky would never do anything out of schedule. He was about to say when Z stopped looking at him and turned to look towards the mirror and started bunching her hair and Sky had enough view of her toned body when her hands were up busy making a high ponytail. Sky's daze was interrupted when Z asked looking back at him waving a hand in front of his face "Hello? Sky?" He was about to say something just when Tylor and Kyle came in shouting and laughing and Kyle greeted "Heyyy commander!" Sky looks at him and smiles, Tylor simply gives a fake smile when he sees Z standing close to Sky he thinks 'Z maybe just there to ask something he's the commander after all, but the way these two talk and laugh nowadays, naaaahh, Sky Tate is not Z's type' his thoughts were cut off when Kyle said "You ready Ty? We were going to spar." Tylor looks at him "Yeah K." But as he sees Sky smiling at Z and and Sky's mouth opens to say something to her, he turns his head a bit to his brother, eyes still fixed on Sky and Z "Not now K...later." Kyle simply shrugs his shoulders and Bridge jumps on an unsuspecting Kyle as they now start sparring. Before Sky could say a word Tylor says "Heyyy Commander Tate." Sky and Z both look at him, as do other cadets, "You wouldn't mind sparring with me now would you?" continued Tylor. Sky noticed his voice was challenging and eyes showed a bit of playfulness, Tylor continue "You never workout with us and today's the day the mighty commander could play with us normal cadets." Sky and Z roll their eyes. Bridge smiles whilst sparring, Kyle's too busy dodging to even pay attention, Z and Sky look at each other and smile, Sky then looks back at Tylor and says "Bring it on green." and then stands in a fighting pose, Z simply chuckles and walks towards Tylor mouthing "You are dead!" and walks towards the other spectators as Tylor also gets into a fighting pose.

(A/n: Who ll win? Tylor loves fighting just to remind you ;) And SOPHIE is not seen in the gym since she's a cyborg. I figured she didn't need to workout :P R/R guys)


	10. Chapter 10

10)

It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Everyone in the gym gasped and cheered as Sky and Tylor engaged in a heated sparring match, many times Sky had the upper hand but Tylor was not going down easy either, when Tylor saw himself losing to Sky he used his powers to visualize which move Sky was gonna use next and countered Sky's attack and kicked Sky causing him to fall back. Z and Bridge's eyes widen.

Sky then gets up and glares at Tylor and says "Use of superpowers inside SPD is prohibited Tylor."

Tylor then replies "But you have no problem when Z uses her powers while training cadets commander."

Z then looks at him "Ty, I only duplicate myself to show how to spar, and many cadets learnt techniques pretty fast when they saw me fighting with my duplicate, including YOU." Z emphasized on the 'you' part.

Z then glares at him and Bridge says "Tylor apologize to the commander."

Tylor then sighs thinking he really went out of line this time and apologizes sincerely to Sky "I'm sorry commander. I went out of line."

Sky then glares at him but still says "Forgiven. Keep your emotions in check Tylor. And if you want to fight with powers we'll do it another day and then we'll see where you stand." Tylor simply looks down.

When Kyle sees everyone staring he says "Hey everyone why don't we get back to working out."

Everyone gets back to their equipments, Bridge gets back to continue sparring with Kyle and Tylor sighs and walks picks up the dumbbells and trains.

Z then looks back at Sky and asks "Sky are you alright?"

Sky simply glares at her "Ofcourse I am Z, you think I won't be alright after sparring with a cadet?"

Z then puts her hands up as if to surrender and says "I was just asking grumpy." and walks towards the treadmill section while removing her music player from her bag. Sky then sighs and continues his workout.

After the very eventful time in the gym, Z walks out of one of the gym bathrooms after having a shower in her uniform, her hair done in french pleats with bangs in the front, she then sees Boom coming with RIC and smiles as RIC comes towards her wagging his tail, she chuckles and bends to pet RIC, and then jokes about something causing Boom to laugh out loud, Tylor sees her and smiles simply thinking about how perfect she is, Sky who was walking with Bridge sees Tylor's face as he stared at Z, Sky couldn't help but feel jealous, he calls out "Cadet Smith."

Tylor snaps out of his daze and rushes to reach the commander and salutes "Yes sir?"

Sky says "At ease. Where's Kyle?"

Tylor opened his mouth to say something but then Kyle said "Here sir." as he saluted.

Sky nodded and looked at Kyle "At ease. I want you and Tylor to go and search Sector V for a criminal named Bradraks."

Bridge looked at him confused and said "Sky..I mean commander...didn't you just..."

Sky gave Bridge a look which indicated him to keep quiet and said "Bridge, you and Sophie will do patrolling in Sector 17."

Bridge smiled at him saying "Commander, you are the best." and saluted and ran finding his girlfriend leaving Sky smiling at his old friend.

Tylor then said "Sir, Bradracks is a big criminal, K and I are new what if we need backup?"

Then Z came and said chirpily, always ready to help "I'll come then if you guys need backup I'm free today anyway!" and went towards the command centre.

Sky rolled his eyes, whether he admitted it or not, he wanted to keep Tylor away from Z, and said turning to the boys "Only if you need backup that is... I'm sure both of you are capable enough to handle Bradracks yourself. Am I right?"

Both boys, happy with the commander's confidence in them said "Yes sir!" saluted and left. Sky then started walking towards the command centre. He saw Z doing something on her computer.

After sometime when Z saw no one but Kat, Sky and herself present in the command centre she whined "How come I don't have any assignments today Sky!? Everyone's out doing something and I'm bored."

Kat smiled, Sky glared at her and said "You want work? Here input these in the mainframe computer."

He said passing her a big file.

She simply rolled her eyes "Excuse me I'm the blue ranger not the Commander's P.A., and I HATE paperwork!" She glared at Sky throwing the file back at him, Sky chuckled as he caught it.

"Fine. You're on D-squad training today."

Z then whined almost making a crying face "I did training yesterday!"

Sky then shot back "It's an order Cadet Delgado, I'm the commander not the blue ranger's P.A."

Kat laughed and Z then growled getting annoyed and stormed out of the commander.

After she left both Sky and Kat laughed and Sky said "I love being commander."

Kat rolled her eyes still smiling "Yeah yeah, you say it everyday, I still remember the time when you first joined SPD and in your first drill you fell in the pile of mud." Kat said laughing.

Sky's face completely fell as he complained "Kaaat, would you ever let me forget it!"

Kat winked at him "Never." Sky glared at her and went on to do his work.

Z then went to the field for her training with the D-squad cadets, they were already present and were talking and chatting amongst themselves none noticing that Z had come.

She then took their report file and studied it while saying "Settle down cadets." And when some of them still didn't stop talking she looked up from the file towards them and shouted "Cadets! Attention!"

All the cadets stood in that position not moving an inch. Z then saw Sam and smiled towards the boy and he smiled back. Z then summoned her duplicate and started teaching them many fighting techniques as they saw both Z's fighting they got a clear idea, then they were paired up and made to fight, Z observing them closely.

Sky saw her teaching them from the command centre windows and smiled when suddenly he heard a crash and ran towards the computer screen, Kat who was closely monitoring the fight in front of her gasped when she saw the monster hit a powerful blast causing both Tylor and Kyle to degrade from SWAT mode, and said "Tylor and Kyle are in trouble Sky, they fought hard but even in SWAT mode Bradracks is too tough for them, I'll tell Z to join them."

She was about to connect Z when Sky said "No wait!"

Kat looked at him confused, Sky then said "I'll go, Z is training the d-squad cadets."

"But Sky she wanted to..."

Sky cut Kat off and said "I know what I'm doing Kat" and rushed out.

In Sector V, both Tylor and Kyle were hit hard and both fell on the ground demorphing while falling. Just then they saw the shadow ranger come... Sky then hit Bradracks hard with his shadow saber and continued fighting valiantly, Bradracks was already tired fighting Tylor and Kyle, so it was easy for Sky to finish the deal.

When Bradracks was contained, Sky demorphed and rushed towards the Smith brothers both injured badly and groaning in pain, Sky then removed his morpher and said "Kat send in the SPD ambulance, Tylor and Kyle are serious!"

Kat replied "It's on its way Sky, it should reach any moment."

Just then a gray ambulance with SPD logo screeched to a halt in front of him and both the Smith brothers were taken in, Sky ran to get on his shadow patrol cycle.

In the infirmary, both the brothers were being treated, as Sophie put a bandaid on Sky's arm, Z and Bridge were simply sitting and thinking.

Sophie then asked "Why didn't they call for help? Bridge and I were patrolling and Z was in the academy! We could have easily helped!"

Z replied "That's what I was thinking. Maybe they were trying to prove to Sky that they are worthy to be rangers."

Sky felt guilty and thought 'Shit I just put both of them in danger, I was about to send Bridge, Z and Tylor to contain Bradracks, but I didn't. Why am i so jealous of Tylor? And I knew they would need backup but I gave them false hope that both of them could contain Bradracks. Next time I will not let my emotions get the better of me.'

With this Sky looked towards Z and found Z already looking towards him, she asked "Everything alright Sky?"

Sky shooked his head and said "No. I made wrong decisions and Tylor and Kyle had to pay for it."

Bridge just looked down and sighed and Z was about say something to console Sky, just then came and said "Both of them are out of danger but I am afraid they need complete bedrest for atleast a week to recover."

Sky nodded "Sure anything Dr."

then left telling them to meet the guys the next day as they are sleeping. Sky immediately left the infirmary, Z saw this and was about to follow him when Bridge stopped her and said "I know you and Sky are bestfriends now and I hate you for that."

Z chuckled, he smiled and continued "But right now I think I should see him." Z nodded and Bridge then kissed Sophie and ran after Sky.


	11. Chapter 11

11)

It Was You All Along

Disclaimer: Same ol same ol. Sigh. I do not own Power Rangers.

Sky was walking briskly, ignoring Bridge's calls and got inside his room and to the balcony, he left his door open for Bridge to enter, as Bridge entered he closed the door and fell on his back on Sky's bed panting and saying "Skyh!" "You knowhh!" "Youh.. could've respondedhh to myh calls!" "Or simplyh slowed down ah bit!" "Phew!"

Sky simply rolled his eyes and shouted from the balcony "You know where the water is!"

Bridge then opened his uniform jacket to reveal a red spd tshirt and went towards the fridge to get a small bottle of water for himself and another for Sky and went to the balcony.

Sky who was standing leaning on the railing and simply staring out took the water when Bridge offered saying "Thanks."

Bridge then drank the whole bottle in one breath causing Sky to chuckle seeing how thirsty he was and said "Sorry buddy I just didn't want to make a scene in front of anyone."

Bridge now cooled down sits on one of the chairs in the balcony and motions Sky to sit on the chair opposite his.

Sky sighs and sits down, drinks a gulp of water and asks "So time for the guy talk huh?"

Bridge smiles and says "Yup. I know everything Sky you know that right?"

Sky looks at him like he grew another head and asks "Know what?"

Bridge thinking about how Sky's face shows his new love for Z and how he is still indifferent to those feelings, he simply chuckles "Sky you are never gonna change. You have always been like this. Even with Syd. You knew you started liking her but you were too stubborn to admit anything."

Sky's body language changes at the mention of Syd.

Bridge notices this and asks "You've forgiven Syd right?"

Sky first nods his head then immediately shooks his head, Bridge then asks "You didn't?"

Sky says "I mean I don't think about her and I'm sure I do not love her either but I still can't forgive her for what she did to me, I mean Z always tells me to let it go..."

Bridge suddenly cut him off "Hey when do you and Z talk so much? I've never seen you talk to her that much during daytime, and you always tell me about a joke Z had cracked or when you two laughed but when does this happen?"

Sky almost laughed at Bridge's utterly confused face and said "We talk during the night, she comes to my room around 11pm when Soph's asleep and leaves my room around 5am and sleeps for an hour in her room and no one knows about this."

Sky saw Bridge's shocked or a more appropriate word would be horrified face and then thinks about what he said and the way he said it and then suddenly shouts to clear the BIG confusion "No no no no Bridge its not like what you're thinking! Z doesn't come to my room to...I mean...we don't sleep together...I mean we do but not in the way you're thinking!"

Bridge's face still having an alarming expression caused Sky to take a deep breath, look down and say "Bridge! Z and I are just good friends. We meet in the night just to talk about the day and stuff and eat some burgers or pizzas! It started one night 6 or so months ago when Z couldn't sleep and while coming back to her room with her hot chocolate she brought from the common room she saw my door open and came to check on me because I was a mess that time because of Syd and I startled her and she burnt her leg when hot chocolate fell on her and I applied ice and we ended up talking and it kind of became a routine. I mean not the burning part but the talking part. We do not sleep together Bridge. Z is not that type of girl."

Bridge laughed at the end and Sky looked up and asked "Why are you laughing?"

Bridge said "And you guys say I babble!"

Sky then hit his arm and said "Shut up. You should have seen your face!"

Bridge chuckled "Sorry! This was a lot of new information and I just never imagined you to be, you know, so spontaneous. And you've been so happy and laid back lately and Z...well Z has the quality of making everyone happy no wonder half of the SPD male population is after the beautiful and funny blue ranger including the green ranger, he is nuts for her."

Sky suddenly felt a dash of pain which could easily be seen in his face.

Bridge saw this and chuckled "Same old Sky."

Sky lifted one eyebrow up and asked "What do you mean?"

Bridge said "You still can't see you've fallen in love."

Sky's eyes widen but he scoffs "No Bridge I'm not in love with anyone. So please."

Bridge simply rolls his eyes "Okay just hear my questions out and the first person that comes to your head remember her or him or it..no need to tell me who you thought about."

Sky laughs "Seriously Bridge? Again? You did this with me once before too."

Bridge says "Yup. Now first question, whom do you love spending time with?"

Sky thinks 'That's easy! Z.'

"Who can make you feel happy even when you're sad?"

'Z. She always tries to cheer me up.'

"Who's the biggest goof in the world?"

Sky laughs as he remembers many of Z's antics.

'Z again wow.'

"Who's sadness makes you feel like you should try to make them happy?"

'Poor Z when she was punished for throwing the light ball on me. I had to dismiss her in the morning then give her a box of chocolates later that night after seeing her sad face.'

"Who makes you jealous?"

'That stupid Tylor and those C-squad and D-squad cadets who drool over Z...wait Z again?'

"When you are close to which person, your heart starts beating really fast?"

'Z...'

Sky was then lost in the many times he and Z were close that made his heart beat faster and Z to blush, God he loved when she blushed. His thoughts were interrupted when Bridge clicked his fingers in front of Sky's face, having a smile on his face because he knew by Sky's expression that he had only thought about one person and that was Z.

Bridge then got up leaving Sky to his thoughts and said "Last time when I asked you these questions and later on you told me the answers, Syd was the answer to only a few of them." and left.

Sky sat on his chair still thinking about everything. Did he really love Z? Even if he did the bigger question was did she love him back?


End file.
